


Steve McGarrett and the ball and chain

by siriala



Series: Steve in Dreamland [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bogus Medical Condition And Procedure, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Pairing In The Dream, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, fake events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Steve is a non-visible, a malformed being. He can't wait for his 18th birthday to become a man, someone who will count. Someone worthy of Danny's love, in every meaning of the word.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett
Series: Steve in Dreamland [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559311
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Steve McGarrett and the ball and chain

**Author's Note:**

> Eighth and last part of the Steve in dreamland series. While each part might be readable as a stand-alone, I encourage you to read the series from the beginning, as Steve is on a personal journey that makes more sense if read in order. 
> 
> This fic takes place months later, after Danny and Steve have already lived together for a while, and concludes the series. The previous fic was supposed to be the last one, but then I had an idea, more than two years after the first one, for this new scenario, and it appears, considering the word count, that the boys still had a lot to say ! 
> 
> In case you're wondering, the shop the guys visit is completely invented. But you can listen for real to Janis Joplin and her glorious voice and soul singing Ball and Chain [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5If816MhoU). There's no spoiler for season 10 at all, the only recent canon events I allude to take place in season 8 and 9 (big spoiler for that one at the very end of the story).
> 
> I want to profusely thank honscot again and say how invaluable her help has been all along. She's the one who made it possible to share with you my little fics in the hope you'd enjoy them, and not just inflict on you my broken English.

Janis Joplin was bellowing to the tune of Ball and Chain as Steve entered the house, singing her heart out for anyone who might want it, and Danny's ass was dancing along.

"Good choice, Danno," Steve said, leaning down for a kiss that Danny made longer than anticipated in front of the kids, rolling his tongue over Steve's lips.

"1967 live at Monterey, best performance ever !"

"How do you know that ?" Grace asked, following after Steve to put the smaller grocery bag they had bought together on the kitchen table. "You weren't even born back then."

Danny turned his face, sporting a horrified expression, back to Steve. Which told Steve better than anything that it was some old, fun argument between father and daughter.

"What have you done with this child ?" Danny wondered dramatically. "Where's my sweet kid ?"

"Lost in time, I guess."

Steve smiled at Gracie before he kissed her head.

"What's smelling so good ?" he asked, quickly dropping his index finger into the sauce to get a taste.

The answer came fast in the form of a wooden spoon hitting his hand.

"You Cro-Magnon ! You still haven't learned good manners !"

"Did I just get an upgrade from Neanderthal to Cro-Magnon ?"

Danny laughed but he kept menacing Steve with his spoon.

"Don’t let it go to your head, you heathen. And don't you dare touch my sauce."

Charlie's voice was heard from the other side. 

"It's good, Dad. You should let Uncle Steve taste it."

They turned to watch the boy who had recently decided that Danno was too childish or girly a name and stopped using it altogether. Danny was quite bummed about it and had tried to change his son's mind but his rant had probably achieved the opposite effect to the one desired. Steve was pretty sure Danny was about to ask him again when they both witnessed Grace going for the plate in her turn. Caught in the act, she smiled sweetly and then proceeded to lick her finger clean.

"He's right, Danno," she finally said, soothing her father's bruised heart. "It's too good to resist."

"You're outnumbered, Danny," Steve concluded, kissing him again to smooth his surrender, "just admit it."

Steve loved their family life. Though it might seem having a kid of his own wasn't in the cards anymore, it didn't feel like such a sacrifice when he couldn't be happier sharing with Danny the care of his two wonderful children.

Soon after the day Danny and Steve had sat the kids down to tell them about their relationship and their desire to live together, Grace had done the same in reverse, alone with Steve this time, to tell him about her fears concerning her mother's reaction and how happy she personally was that Danno had finally seen the light. Steve had quickly gathered that Grace had known for a long while about his feelings for her father, hoping that they would, someday, end up together.

In the end, Rachel hadn't been surprised to learn about Danny's relationship with Steve. Maybe a bit cold at first, and certainly a lot jealous, but Grace had played her part to bring her to see that it was for the best. Gracie had been very ambivalent about her parents getting back together, knowing how much they could hurt each other and that it often brought the worst out of her mother. She loved them both too much to want to see a repeat of their earlier fiascos. And then she thought Steve, who she considered already as another stepfather, deserved happiness too, and she couldn't imagine him hurting her Danno the way Rachel had done more than once. They bickered, they argued, they fought, they even traded insults at times, but they didn't lie to each other, not about the important stuff.

Charlie had taken it all in stride, not really seeing any difference, save for the fact that he got to spend way more time with Steve. The details of a couple's life were still of no interest to him, or the point Danny had made that his father and Uncle Steve now shared a room. He had simply approved the move the day Danny had come to live at Steve's house, glad to know he would be able to enjoy the ocean on every day he got to spend with Danno.

And Danny had made sure to make Steve feel included in their lives. They took turns putting Charlie to bed, listening to him and making meals, helping with homework and dealing with everyday stuff.

In this new life, Steve felt grounded – there was no other way to put it – like he had never before. It was the life he had always dreamed of, had even hoped for a while he could finally get with Cath, and mostly given up on when they had broken up, only to find out it was just there for the taking if he opened his eyes and admitted to his feelings for his partner.

Danny was his love, his rock, his everything. And yes, he could say that without blushing and feeling like a fool. A lovesick teenager with no grasp on the realities of love. For they had been living together for enough time now that Steve knew he was right, and it would remain so for as long as they were both faithful to each other.

Their arguments got resolved just as before, in long rants from Danny that elicited the same kind of bad-faith answers from Steve, and the world kept turning right. To love didn't mean to stop mocking the other, or pointing out their flaws. But it sure meant putting it all in perspective, ignoring the bad that didn't hurt and praising the good. Which often led to great, really great sex.

Steve's sex drive had always been healthy but easily put aside. Going away on missions that left no place for that kind of pleasure, especially in countries that still kept women hidden and accountable for any dalliance, had made sure that he was able to forget about or deviate any need of that kind that could arise after the heat of the moment.

It seemed to Steve that Danny had all but shattered this ability and made him a new man.

In these intimate moments, Steve knew for sure he would never get enough of Danny inside him. Every time they made love and Danny slid deep in his ass, fighting to get sheathed like he deserved, to possess Steve, to offer him the world of pleasures and love he got inside him, Steve's fear unraveled. He could feel now how far from the mark he had been in his dreams, those pale and unsatisfying attempts at creating what he craved and thought he'd never get.

Making love with Danny was a feast, a celebration, joy and passion. They had fun together, they could read each other's needs and hesitations. They could even talk about it and make the talk sexy, make it okay to try something new or to put it off until such time one managed to overcome the other's reservations, or one simply wanted to give what the other wished for.

Steve had never been one to shy away from what needed to be done, and it was no surprise that, in this just like in everything else, Danny often tried to talk him out of rushing head first into a new experience. Steve discovered the merits of taking it slow and thorough, of following your partner's lead – ignoring Danny's gloating when some of it bled into their work relationship and Steve found himself more opened to Danny's way of dealing with stuff and people. Letting him take the lead more often, more easily.

This new, more relaxed attitude had been a tremendous help when it came to living together in close quarters. They had always spent an awful lot of time together, in and out of work, but had relied for many years on the knowledge that they could retreat to their own homes if ever the other's presence became too much. There was no such failsafe after Danny moved in. The kids had helped, providing distraction and the need to be on their best behavior, but whereas Danny could rely on the experience gathered through his first, failed marriage, it was Steve who had to learn the more. Danny blamed his control freak tendencies, Steve reminded him that he had never lived for long with anyone before. Someone he was supposed to share everything with.

But learned he had, and it was all so rewarding that he could not be happier now.

\-------------

There was something very fishy about the fact that the firefighter Steve had stupidly hit on, before he found the cojones to talk to Danny, always seemed to know when he was working alone late at headquarters. It happened rarely enough these days, now that he had a lover and a family to get back to, that it couldn't be a mere coincidence.

And yet Emerson was back, looking at Steve like he hung the moon and the stars, and that was not something Steve ever wanted to see in anybody's eyes but Danny's (who made him work hard to get there !).

"Fancy meeting you here," Emerson began, and Steve's hackles immediately rose.

"Unless you're here about a case, I have work to do and no time to entertain guests."

"That's too bad, because I feel we could have some great time together."

"Listen, man. I already told you, I'm committed and not interested. You gotta find someone else."

Emerson walked to his desk and managed to take Steve's left hand in his.

"You keep saying that, but I don't see a ring on that finger. Williams got cold feet ?"

"That's none of your business," Steve shot back curtly, pulling his hand out of Emerson's grip. "Please, go ! And stop coming back to try your luck. You'll only get the same answer, over and over again."

It was becoming harder every time to remain civil with the man. Rumor was Emerson had been a bit of a player when he was supposed to be attracted to the fairer sex, and it seemed his old habit had transferred to men when Steve had misguidedly awakened in him the courage to go for his real desire.

Steve had hoped Danny would come back soon from his meeting with Rachel and put an end to the annoying conversation. But he was still a no show, so there was only one way to end this, and it meant being as non-subtle as possible. He walked to the door, passing next to Emerson to show him the way out.

It was a tactical error and Emerson took a chance, reaching for Steve's neck to pull his face down and kiss him. Steve tensed and forced himself not to retaliate in a forceful manner, pushing Emerson away instead of striking him the way he wanted.

"What was that ?" he asked harshly.

Before Emerson had time to respond, another voice rose from his office door.

"Should I leave you two alone ?" Danny inquired.

The tone was cold, cutting, and Steve felt himself reacting to it. The sudden numbness of his body was belied by the lurch of his heart, as if a spear had passed through it and taken away all happiness. But he'd be damned if he let that idiot ruin what he had with Danny.

"No," he denied, "I think you arrived at the perfect moment to explain to Emerson the nature of the relationship you and me share."

Life seemed to come back in Danny's eyes at these words, and Steve was able to breathe again. He had always been very honest with his lover about Emerson's attempts at seducing him through words and casual touches. Of course, this honesty mainly stemmed from the desire to maintain a healthy dose of jealousy and let Danny know that he was still attractive to other people, but Steve was also determined to make sure they could tell each other anything.

"An exclusive one," Danny explained, his eyes boring into Emerson's. "Exclusive and sustained by love, something that doesn't exist between you and Steve. Steve is mine, do you get it ? No matter how many times you try to seduce him, no matter how many new excuses you find to show up in his office to feel him up, he'll still be mine, and mine only. Does it clarify the matter for you ?"

"I don't…" Emerson began.

"Because if it doesn't, I guess you should be aware that this man, this highly trained and multi-decorated SEAL, would have no difficulty breaking any of your fingers that would attempt to touch him again. Knowing Steve, and I pride myself on knowing him very well, inside and out, it's probably only because I taught him it's neither polite nor a good thing to do between public servants that your arms haven't been detached from your torso. I also think it's my duty, as an officer of the law, to remind you that he's got a gun, and that he's not afraid to use it. Now it might be only me, but I can't help feeling that your best course of action at this point is to run the other way, and never to come back."

Emerson was watching Danny with his mouth open, but it was hard to decide if he was more concerned about Danny's crazy talk or the implied threat inherent to flirting with Steve.

But then Danny took one step in his direction and Emerson's reaction was to indeed run the other way. Hopefully never to come back.

Steve watched him leave headquarters, disappearing in the corridor towards the elevator before the door even had time to close behind him. With a relieved laugh, he turned back to Danny and took him in his arms.

"Man, that was sexy," he said, kissing Danny's neck.

"You liked that, didn't you ? I should have known you'd react that way to threats."

"Yes, you should've."

"Well, that guy should have known better than to fuck with us, but there you go."

"Some guys just don't know how to take no for an answer. With a little bit of luck, your explanation will help him with that."

"It's that or I'll have to make you mine right in front of him."

Steve felt a shiver going through him at the possessive tone. He leaned down to steal a kiss, and then another one, and his hands began to roam over Danny's body in answer to Danny's own caresses.

"Sometimes," Steve said between kisses, "I wonder if I fell in love first because of your ability to out-rant anyone or because of your class-A ass."

"What question is that ? My ass, of course. And then I kept you addicted with my incredible charm and wit."

"Funny, I was going to say your abusive arguments."

"See, that's why you need me to teach you about those things. You're still confused."

"Clearly. Or I would have been able to get rid of Emerson long ago."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll fight the dragon and keep you safe."

"I'm the Navy SEAL, remember ? I fight dragons and keep people safe."

Danny watched him with all the love in his heart, and Steve felt himself out of breath for a moment.

"That you do, selflessly," Danny said, "and you do it admirably. But when it comes to you, let me be the one making sure you're safe, okay ? Safe and happy."

"You do that every day, Danny."

It had been a tough learning curve for him to let Danny take care of him the way Steve liked to take care of Danny, but everything they had lived through together had brought him there, from North Korea to Hawaii, on all those occasions Danny had come to look for Steve and stayed by his side while he recovered. Steve had accepted to rely on someone else, even when it came to his battered heart, and he congratulated himself each and every day for taking this chance, allowing Danny to become his best friend, and his best love.

He leaned down again to take Danny's mouth once more. Their kiss this time went deep and lasted long.

\-------------

"What's the occasion ?" Steve exclaimed as he watched Abby and Kono carefully bringing a big cake to the table.

"I heard through the grapevine," Kono explained with an intent look towards Danny, "that it was time to mark you guys' first anniversary of the day you both took your heads out of your cute bottoms and realized you shared something important."

"That's right ! " Chin approved, "even though I might have put it differently. Happy anniversary, Danny and Steve!"

It felt a bit weird to kiss Danny in front of their old friends, but Danny didn't seem to have the same problem, so Steve gave it his best, kissing his lover chastely but long enough to show he meant business. Abby applauded, Kono catcalled and Chin laughed, and then all three raised their glasses, inviting the happy couple to do so as well to toast the past year and wish for many more. Even little Sara, who didn't seem really interested in the proceedings and the two visitors she hardly remembered, raised her OJ glass and shouted happy anniversary too.

As they shared good wishes and happy memories of the years the core four of Five-0 had spent together, Steve couldn't regret that he had given in when Danny had insisted they should take a vacation, together, for their anniversary. Leaving Hawaii and his team, when it wasn't for some far-away mission, was still hard on him, and Steve had felt guilty and downright restless on their first day here in San Fran, enough that Danny had finally offered in anger to get him an earlier flight back home.

Sending him home alone, Danny staying behind for an occasion that was supposed to be about their coming together, the celebration of their shared life. Only then had Steve realized he was acting like a fool, jeopardizing everything he had patiently built in that previous year, the life that had him happy at last.

The make-up sex last night had been quite phenomenal. And then tonight the special dinner at Chin and Abby's, with the added surprise of Kono's presence. Seeing his ohana again and getting all of them back together was Danny's priceless gift, one Steve had almost missed because of old habits and ingrained obsessions.

He loved to see them all so happy, filled his heart with laughter and good-natured ribbings. And now that he had made the adjustment, he kept a hand on his lover's waist when Danny stood up and raised his glass.

"I want you to know that although I was sad to see you all leave Hawaii – I didn't cry my little heart out like Steve…"

"You're such a terrible liar, Danno," Steve interrupted him, exchanging an amused look with Chin.

"… but it was still a sad moment – I'm very happy to see you all glowing, thriving in your new jobs. I look forward to visiting your task force tomorrow, Chin and Abby. And Kono, we've watched you learn and grow from a rookie cop to a trained elite officer, and now your achievements make us all so proud to be called your friends and partners. I know I don't speak only for myself when I say there's no one I'd rather be with to celebrate this step in Steve's life and mine. Let's hope this is only the first of many other anniversaries spent together."

"Hear, hear !" chimed in from all around the table.

Steve just had to kiss Danny again after that, not only for the wonderful idea of bringing them together with their ohana to celebrate them, but also for sharing his hopes that they'd have many more occasions to do so in the future.

\-------------

Chin and Abby's offices where not that different from the ones at Five-0. The big computer table especially reminded them of their headquarters in Oahu, although they could see that Chin had added a few improvements of his own that Steve immediately decided to implement back at home.

He refrained from offering his help when SFPD called to ask for the team's help in a sensitive case. He didn't want Chin to feel obligated, for one, and then he knew Danny wouldn't be happy with him if he did work and put himself in harm's way in the middle of their romantic vacation. Running after a purse snatcher like he did on their first day in San Fran was one thing ; looking for work and potential trouble was something else entirely that Danny wouldn't easily forgive him for.

"Look, guys," Steve said, "we're gonna get out of your hair. Call us if you have time to meet again before we head back home."

"Sure, Steve."

"It was good seeing you again, brah," Steve assured as they hugged, and Chin echoed the sentiment, promptly followed by Danny.

He did the same with Abby once she was off the phone sending coordinates to the rest of their team to get together at the crime scene. He would have liked to meet them all, make sure that Chin and Abby had good people watching their backs, but it seemed it would have to wait for another time.

"I'm very proud of you," Danny said once they were alone in the street, hand gripping Steve's arm as they walked aimlessly. "I'm sure you wanted to go with them, but you didn't even suggest that we were available in case of need. That's some major development, one that I intend to reward very thoroughly at the next opportunity."

"Yeah ?" Steve grinned.

"Yeah. Very thoroughly."

They kissed on it, Steve already imagining what kind of reward he could count on.

Steve threw his arm over Danny's shoulders and they resumed their walk, soaking up the city's particular vibe and sharing their impressions. He felt more than happy ; it seemed nothing could touch him in these moments, not with Danny's arm around his waist, his love showing through every smile, their closeness clearer than ever.

Danny was the first to notice the rainbow-like walls of the sex shop. They were still downtown, but the street was quiet enough, nondescript save for that specific shop.

"Come !" Danny said, acting on the spur of the moment as he tugged on Steve's hand.

The sex shop's name had Steve snorting. It read _Love me do (me)_ , the last word painted in an already paler color, faded by time, sun and rain, that made it more difficult to see. He wouldn't dare going in such a place at home, worrying they might find the indecent purchase of the head of Five-0 detailed on the web in case they'd be recognized. But here, feeling anonymous enough, they didn't have such reservations and Steve followed Danny inside with curiosity and no small amount of eagerness.

The place tried to look artsy rather than dealing in potentially obscene human needs. There were screens all around the shop, showing adult short movies. The first one Steve saw featured a bunch of pretty boys, looking nothing like the Beatles despite the bowl cut they were all sporting and the 60's styled clothes they quickly lost, going for a lascivious dance enhancing abs and other male attributes that certainly did something funny to Steve's gut.

He suddenly realized that Danny had moved on without him and went to look for his wayward lover, trying his best not to blush when he found him in front of a very eclectic display of gigantic dildos. Some looked so weird in shape and color that his mind refused to imagine himself decked out in those – though he knew well he would try them if Danny insisted.

"I've been thinking lately," Danny said, lost in thought.

"That's never a good thing," Steve worried.

"Like you complain when I try new stuff on you," Danny reminded him. "Look at that beauty !"

The monster – literally, the thing looked like a dragon or a dinosaur, wearing crests and tips all over its body that had nothing to do with the smooth toys they had at home that Danny had agreed to get online for once – had Steve feeling equal dread and fascination. Beyond the very rough general aspect of the thing, that he was pretty sure had been tested and authorized, the sheer girth and length of the device made his ass clench on its own volition.

He wasn't quite clear if it was out of fright or impatience.

They looked at other models, some vibrating, some including a light, some with a flaring head, some overly long. Steve lost track of all the features and options as more and more images of what Danny and he could do with all those toys, only coming back when he heard Danny talking with someone else.

"We want something big. The color is negotiable, but we'd prefer something unusual on all accounts."

"If you want something unusual able to match big boy here," the sales assistant said with an admiring glance at Steve's body and crotch, assuming like most people because of their respective heights that Steve was the pitcher to Danny's catcher, "you need to look through this display."

The young man took them towards another aisle, oblivious to Danny's annoyed glare that redoubled when the clerk kept on asking Steve slightly intimate questions, as if he was the one in charge here. Danny's patience came to a swift end and he snapped his fingers a few times in front of the guy's face to get his attention back.

"Okay, Casanova, let's keep it real. We can take our business elsewhere if you don't stop hitting on my man."

It was said in such a way that the guy seemed to finally understand he had it all wrong and maybe Steve was not what he was looking for. Another glare sent him back to his desk, leaving Danny and Steve to do their own research.

"Look at this !"

Once again, Steve's eyes followed Danny's arm and pointed finger.

"No !" he said high and clear.

"Don't be so pig-headed. Take a closer look."

The chair didn't look that comfortable to begin with. There was no backrest, no armrest. Just a plate over four legs, and a dildo screwed or set in its center, standing big and proud, ready to take on the first person crazy enough to sit on it. And Steve could so very well see himself play that game for Danny's pleasure. Not to mention his own, a little voice added in his head.

"No," he repeated, trying to be the voice of reason here. "We can't take that kind of thing on the plane back home."

Danny considered it a moment longer.

"You're right, we'll have to buy it online. Or have one built to our specs. We just need to find a good joiner. Then we can add straps and whatnots."

"Alright, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Steve cut Danny off before leading him to the rest of the display.

Danny followed, disgruntled at first, until he stood transfixed, staring at a package filled with a toy whose use Steve couldn't begin to guess.

"Play the horn and call back the dogs," Danny finally said, raising a hand to show Steve how serious he was. "The hunt is over, we're getting this. No question, no recrimination. You're gonna love it."

To avoid answering Steve's interrogations, Danny gripped his hand once again and marched them towards the cashier's desk. Still, he made a detour to grab one of the big, anatomically-confused dildos he had previously admired and Steve couldn't find his voice to protest or demand that he choose something else.

This time, the salesman refrained from commenting as Danny paid but Steve could very well see the twinkle in his eyes when he handed him over the bag.

"Have fun, boys ! We have an online site if you want to comment about the products or share your experience…"

"We'll think about it, thanks," Danny replied.

Even back at their hotel, Danny refused to explain the toy he had bought before they had had dinner, leaving Steve on tenterhooks the whole time. Steve retaliated by sitting next to him and being more handsy than usual, since two could play at this game and make the other crazy with anticipation and lust.

At this rate, dinner didn't last that long, dessert spent with Steve's hand over Danny's dick and Danny's hand taking up residence inside Steve's cargo pants to reach for his asshole. They were somewhat drunk, on desire more than alcohol, but managed to remain discreet enough that no one caught them in the act. Or so it seemed anyway.

They made it back to their room trading kisses and caresses. They were hardly inside, door still open on the corridor at the risk of someone hearing them, when Danny told Steve to get naked for him, and Steve didn't even try to make it look like he wasn't eager to get there. His clothes disappeared in record time.

Then he stood in place and let Danny admire him to his heart's content. They both liked to indulge in that kind of moment ; Steve enjoyed feeling beautiful in his lover's eyes while Danny said he made his world prettier, more lovable.

Once they felt good enough, and a lot calmer than during dinner, Danny reminded Steve not to move before he went in search of their latest toys.

Getting hard already, Steve watched him take the unknown toy out of its packaging without the same worry he had felt at the sex shop. Alcohol and need helped, sure, but he also knew that whatever was about to happen, Danny would take care of him and make sure he felt the greatest pleasure.

And yet he was no closer to imagining what the thing might be used for. There were chains that he could see now, and what looked like a gag ball. It seemed he would get tied in the near future, and gagged, but he still didn't understand what had Danny so excited about this. It was hardly the first time they played that way.

One could have assumed that Danny, being the most talkative of the two, would be the one in need of a good gag. But Steve had discovered that he loved being unable to order Danny around once they were in bed, making love and playing whatever game they wished to. It enhanced his feelings and sensations so much that Danny had had to come up with rules about the best use of gag balls into their love sessions without overdoing it.

He had realized that the part of himself that was used to submitting to military orders, back in the Navy, now had no outlet. Except for Danny and these games they played that forced him to simply shut up and submit once again, albeit in quite a different manner. A much more pleasant manner, much more pleasurable.

And Steve was sure of one thing, Danny had worked this all out by himself. That was not to say he didn't enjoy the game just as much, touching Steve, fucking him, ordering him around, but he was adept at spotting Steve's issues, especially the ones Steve would never admit to. Hence the games, the sex toys, Danny's unique way to bring his body back to a level most other humans were well used to, by enhancing sensations and attitudes that Steve had done his best to eradicate to become a SEAL, and to be Five-0's successful leader, some sort of human machine, unbeatable, impervious to pain. Steve was temporarily reminded how it felt to belong, to be just like every other person in the world, to live in the moment and the sensations his lover created for him, and in him.

And he was proud that he had gone so far in his better understanding of himself that he could grasp all those concepts without needing to ask Danny why he acted this or that way. That he was able to enjoy what Danny offered without the many questions and doubts that had often plagued him in the beginning. The few questions and doubts he might still have, he kept for himself and let the experience sweep them all away in a deluge of bliss and feelings.

So he stood there and watched. He kneeled on the bed when Danny told him to. He opened his mouth to get the ball in, weighing on his tongue. He got back on his feet to stand in front of the full-length mirror. He raised his arms to allow Danny to put the chains on him, attached to the leather band holding the gag around his head. He winced when the little clips closed on his nipples, biting them both a little more with every move of the chains running down to his erect cock circled by a ring. He spread his legs to offer better access when Danny went behind him, chains gently scratching his perineum and then keeping his ass cheeks open to reveal his asshole. He shivered in anticipation as Danny tied the other ends of the chains back to the leather band around his head. It felt so tight ! He knew already that, kitted out this way, any move he'd make would have repercussions all along his body.

He was immediately proved right when Danny ordered him to go kneel again on the bed. The little part of him that was not yet consumed by desire felt ridiculous walking like that, hard-on bobbing with each step, and then the feeling of whatever was holding his ass cheeks apart was not that great. No doubt he would have made a grumpy remark, had he still had the ability to do so. But the gag ensured that he kept quiet and he knelt, legs spread again and head on the pillow.

He moaned as he turned his head ever so slightly to watch the room. The chains might be loose along his abs, the rest of them were pulled taut and his nipples sent delightful, small electric shocks through him when the clips bit, just like the ring seemed to squeeze harder on his dick. It was just the most incredible sensations, something he would never have tried if not for Danny.

Steve felt his lover kneeling behind him. He could see Danny had taken off his jeans and shirt but was still wearing his boxers, tented as they were by Danny's own hard-on.

"How do you feel, babe ?"

On the brink of orgasm, he wanted to respond. So, so close, and yet you won't let me.

He had no idea what Danny had in mind after that. Was he supposed to stay like that for hours, enjoy the deep need for itself and ignore the satisfaction, always so strong but also too fleeting ? Would Danny fuck him soon or would he play for as long as he felt like it with his exposed hole ? What if ? Who would ? How come ?

The questions finally stopped chasing each other, his mind becoming quiet, his thoughts attuned to Danny's hands moving over his ass, rubbing, sometimes slapping, commanding his attention.

Danny probably knew when he was all in the moment, for he leaned down and retrieved something from the floor that Steve couldn't see in his position. But it was revealed soon enough, when Danny gripped the wide, ring-like device keeping his ass cheeks apart and pushed what could only be the dildo they had bought inside that circle, and then deep into Steve's ass.

"Blue is your color, you look so good like that !"

If he remembered correctly, it was not just one shade of blue, but several, and also green and black in places. It reminded Steve of some camo equipment for military-inclined players, all wrong colors but so very pretty. Maybe that was why Danny had chosen that model. It felt even bigger than it looked, and he had called this thing a monster before it invaded his rectum. But Danny knew how to work him open. Knew that he liked it fast and rough when the mood took him, and he was definitely in the mood now. He wanted Danny to use him and make him feel it. For days after.

Danny managed to sheath the whole thing inside his ass despite Steve's doubts. He felt full and totally at Danny's mercy, even knowing the chains were not that strong and he could probably break them if need be. Which wasn't the point. No, the point was to believe that Danny could do anything he wished to him and Steve would not be able to argue or get away. He could only feel and enjoy.

Enjoy Danny's hands roaming over his back, and the lips and tongue devouring his ass, all the sensations brought by the chains suddenly tightening over his body. He enjoyed it all even more when Danny had him lying on his back, arching his back with a pillow to make it impossible for Steve to get a moment of peace in the middle of the sweet tortures brought on by the different devices attached to his body. Every time he let himself go, his ass would make full contact with the bed, pushing a button at the end of the dildo to make the ridges and tips vibrate and push up. It was just the most maddening thing Danny had ever done to him, and his cock, still sheathed inside that damned ring, kept begging him to let go, to give him release at last.

But Danny watched, making it worse with bites and licks of his own over every sensitive area of Steve's body, and soon the room was filled with moans and muted pleas that got only higher as the minutes went by, Steve incapable to find a non-blissfully sensitive position or come once and for all.

Danny finally took pity on him, but only to get the dildo out of his ass and replace it with his own cock. It felt smaller and less interesting for all of two seconds, and then the sliding in and out overwhelmed Steve again. He loved it so much when Danny took him, but he needed to come so bad, and that need kept growing with every hit on his prostate, so huge it cancelled every other need and thought with its mere intensity.

Danny got faster and faster, stripping Steve's cock with his hand, and then he came, adding his shout to Steve's moans as he released the ring around Steve's dick. Steve didn't even see himself coming, mostly blacking out with the sheer force of his orgasm.

\-------------

Steve's tragedy is that he was born a non-visible.

He knows it. He feels it, every moment of his life. His parents love him, they do. But his father is a workaholic who doesn’t have time for his disappointing child. His mother thinks he's lacking but doesn't want him to feel bad, so she ignores him most of the time.

His childhood is a study in loneliness, and it gets worse when his parents split up. Mary Ann leaves with John. Steve stays with his mother and hardly sees his father or sister from then on. Not that he sees much more of his mother, but they still live under the same roof, which means they're bound to meet now and then, in a corridor or the kitchen. But Steve practically raises himself between the walls of his bedroom.

He can't wait to turn 18 and be allowed to become a visible at last.

When it finally happens, Steve's world is turned upside down in the blink of an eye.

The doctors have him naked and measured, tested and examined. His deformity is exposed for everyone to see and Steve blushes hard all along his tall body. Never had he been naked in front of anyone before, least of all people touching him. Like he matters. Like he's there, and they see him enough that they care to touch him.

There's one man in particular who makes him feel right. Danny Williams is older than Steve but his smile is comforting, and his touch warm and soothing. He understands Steve's fears and aloofness, if only because he's been assisting with turning non-visibles into visibles for some years already. Steve's probably just another patient but Danny never makes him feel like that. Where his mother failed all those years, Danny succeeds in a few minutes. Steve feels like he's important.

"It's probably the most meaningful moment of your life," the main surgeon explains as he keeps prodding at Steve's girl-like pubis, trying to estimate the place and size of the male organs hidden inside.

Soon, Steve will be a man like any other and he gets a little giddy thinking that Danny, in his capacity as Life Support, will be there beside him for the next year in this very intimate journey to birth his new self.

"We want to make sure you have it easy," Danny takes over. "The changes we're about to bring to your life will be hard enough to deal with, you need to be aware ahead of time and we'll help you to make the necessary adjustments once you've become a visible."

Steve isn't sure what this all means. The touch of the scientists' hands on his nether regions feels neither good nor bad but he can't predict what it'll feel like after. When his dick and balls finally show, will it be different ? Will the massages Danny will give him make it better ? He certainly hopes so, even if he doesn't really know why, just that Danny's hands feel the best, and that he likes the man's humor, his interest bordering on nosiness, but all in good fun and spirit.

Steve likes it when Danny's watching him. He'd like to keep those eyes on him forever.

The operation takes place in this white room, like a virgin board Steve will be able to fill at will. His will, any way he likes it. He already knows the first word of the next chapter of his story, and it's spelled D a n n y.

So it's no surprise to him that the first face he sees upon waking up, still groggy but already full of hope, is Danny's.

"Everything went great, Steve," Danny tells him with a big smile. "Do you want to look at yourself ?"

He's nervous, but he nods. Danny then helps him sit up in the bed, a hand in support at the small of his back. His other hand leads Steve's eyes towards his crotch, where he gently grasps Steve's now plainly visible dick and balls.

It's a shock. Overwhelmed, Steve feels tears leaking from his eyes. After living for so long like half a man, he's now complete. And overwhelmed. He can't help it. He's big, and so sensitive that he comes in less than a minute right in Danny's hand.

"Hey," Danny shushes the sob Steve can't keep inside, "this is good. You're visible now, and you're beautiful. Gorgeous, even. I know quite a few guys who'd undergo any kind of surgery to look half as good as you."

Steve turns watery eyes to his Support. He doesn't know if Danny went through what he did, if he understands him because he lived it first, but there's something in the way Danny looks at him that tells Steve he doesn't need to worry anymore. He's got a year to become the man he's supposed to be.

A year to make sure Danny never leaves him.

It's difficult at first, remaining naked at all times, wherever he goes, whatever he does. But it's also rewarding. He likes the way people look at him in the street, in restaurants, in motor shops. He enjoys the smiles and compliments, the way some men try to talk him into giving them his phone number and imply they'd love to see him again. But this is nothing next to spending time with Danny. The more time they spend together, the closer Danny and he become.

Danny is older, more savvy of the ways of this world, and he freely shares all this knowledge to help Steve open up to the people around him. Even his mother looks at him differently now ; too bad Steve isn't so interested anymore in her opinion. Too little, too late is the best way to express how he feels about her.

And then Danny kind of fills his world, so entirely it's scary at times. They do everything together. They go around the city and Danny looks like he's flattered to see that Steve is courted by many people now, the same ones who used to ignore him before. Flattered that Steve only has eyes for him and couldn't care less about his suitors beyond stroking his battered ego.

Danny spends a lot of time massaging – stimulating is the official word – Steve's newly appeared genitals. He teaches him to deal with an erection, and the best ways to enjoy himself, and it seems he loves watching Steve touching himself just as much as doing it for him. As months pass, he even agrees to touch and massage the rest of Steve's body, making him feel good all over his naked body. He pushes fingers inside Steve's ass and gets intimate with his prostate and, after a while, Steve stops blushing and sputtering. He even goes as far as asking for it. Every damn day, because there's nothing he likes as much as feeling Danny inside of him, taking possession of him. Making sure Steve belongs to him, and no one else.

It gets a bit rough at times, as if Danny compensates for the fact that he isn't allowed to take him and he wants Steve to enjoy himself for the both of us. But Steve welcomes anything Danny offers him with the same open mind and the same need to always deepen their connection. And Danny is never rougher than after Steve's been stimulated by other people they've met.

The law stipulates that, as a new visible, he has to let anyone who asks for it massage him. It's not always a hardship, and he knows Danny is very aware of the difference when Steve likes it or not. He knows because of Danny's fierceness after Nick or Adam stimulated him, handsome men who touched him intimately and made him come. There are many other guys, and a few women like Lori, but Nick and Adam turn up everywhere he goes, sometime stimulating him together in front of Danny.

Steve cannot hide any of this body's reactions. It doesn't have yet the maturity to refrain from orgasm, not even to stop wishing for more of those. But it gets there, gently, finding a new appreciation for the way Danny touches it over every other stimulation Steve might get from other people.

His body and mind are definitely in sync by the time the one-year mark comes around and Steve is pronounced a full visible. From then on, he could dress again, but he likes it, being constantly naked, seeing how turned-on Danny is by the view of his ass or cock. And he wants to make sure that Danny gets the hint and fucks him now that a relationship is not off the table for them anymore. With the end of the year, Danny ceases to be his very own Life Support and can now become his life lover.

So Steve buys a cock ring and closes it on his dick. He offers the key to Danny and tells him of his project for a life together. His desire for Danny to be his first and only lover. His dream to live and love together forever.

"Steve," Danny begins, contemplating the small key on his palm, "you know I can't."

"Why ?! I'm fully visible now, you're not my Life Support anymore, we can have whatever we want. Together."

"Sleeping with one's clients is forbidden by our guild."

"No, it's not. I checked, there's nothing in the law that says you can't after the one year anniversary."

"Well, okay, maybe there's nothing explicit, but I tell you, it's frowned upon. I could lose my license. And how would you feel anyway if I left you for a year every time I got a new client to be with ? A year, Steve. Do you realize ? Would you really agree with all the touching, me stimulating someone else than you, and the fact that we could never be together during all that time ?"

He hasn't thought about that. In the beautiful world he's imagined, Danny and he are living together and that's it. There are no demands from a job to deal with, no one else that might require their attention. Nobody else Danny's interested in.

"So you don't want me," he concludes.

"I didn't say that, babe. You're kind of the best thing that ever happened to me and I've been dreading this day for a while, but it doesn't change the fact that it ends now."

It does end. Danny goes back to the hospital to get ready for the next client assigned to him, and Steve has to create a life for himself, alone. Along the way, he stumbles upon Nick, and thinks that maybe he could make Danny jealous enough to change his mind. He arranges for Danny to know where he'll be and with who, and then chats Nick up to meet him on the bridge by the hospital.

He's still naked, and Nick has no qualms about touching him the way he did so many times already. But he gets more pressing. His hands roam in places they never went before, exploring Steve's chest, and then his ass. Steve doesn't really know how, but soon he finds himself facing away from the other man, as Nick spreads his ass cheeks and positions his cock to impale him.

That's when Steve sees Danny. On the other end of the bridge, looking at them, sorrow etched on his tired face, Danny looks small and defeated as he witnesses the moment when Nick takes possession of Steve.

It's his first time. It hurts, but it's also good. He tries to hide his pleasure from Danny, because he never wanted to hurt him too, but he can't, not when it's so overwhelming. He closes his eyes as he feels himself about to come, and then Nick shoots inside him, making him his forever.

When he opens his eyes again, Danny has disappeared. He knows he will never see him again. He made his choice in letting Nick take him.

He belongs to Nick, but Nick doesn't seem to think the reverse is true. Their life is empty of love. Their interests diverge so much that Steve can't quite understand what led them to get together, in the same way he never quite understood how he could be his parents' son. They share a bed, and sex, but that's it. Unless you count the way Nick shares him with his friends, insisting they have to broaden their horizons to make sure they never get tired of each other.

The fact is, Steve is already tired of this life. He feels himself drifting away, losing hope in a future that seems dreary at best, menacing at worst. In the first months, he thinks constantly about Danny, wishing he had insisted, found the words to make him change his mind. But with enough time, even the memory of the love he lost disappears, and he finds himself not caring anymore. He waits for his life to end, one way or another.

But then he's back on the bridge, and his life with Nick never happened, obliterated. Steve's learned his lesson ; back to this first day, he still thinks everything's possible if he just gives it his best, if he can persuade Danny to take a chance on him, because he will never settle for less.

And suddenly Danny's here, out of breath as if he's run to find Steve. Danny who pushes Nick away, over the bridge, helped by Steve. Danny is like his knight in shining armor, blue scrubs notwithstanding, and Steve almost feels like fainting when Danny takes him in his arms and they share their first kiss. It's beautiful and sensual, all the things he could never share with Nick and he's so glad _that_ never happened.

Danny caresses him for a long time before he turns Steve around. He doesn't take Steve immediately, prepping him first with his tongue and fingers, making sure Steve is ready for his first time. Steve is more than ready, he's begging for it, and soon he's turned again, facing Danny as his lover penetrates him. It's possessive, and even this side of aggressive, to be honest. Danny's marking his territory, showing everyone else that Steve belongs to him now, and to hell with consequences.

And Steve spreads his legs, welcomes him in. He touches Danny too, learns his body by heart, enjoys every point of contact between them. He revels in the fact that passers-by applaud them, commenting about the beautiful couple in the making. And Danny keeps showing how much he wants him, fucking him hard and deep until he comes just as hard and deep in Steve's ass and triggering the same reaction in his lover.

Now no one but fate can break them apart.

\-------------

The end of Steve's vacation had been very close to what he imagined at times to be his personal heaven. An infinity of warm and amorous moments spent with the love of his life – his family and friends near enough that he could summon them at will – and they would be all so happy together.

For the four days left in San Francisco, Steve had felt like that, minus of course the power of summoning the loved ones he had already lost. Walking on a little cloud, he had followed Danny around like the most fervent lover, sure that his man was perfect and could do no wrong.

Well, until the moment they had to go through security at the airport and the officer in charge of the x-ray device had looked at him funny after he checked his stuff. Funny as in contemptuous. He had Steve opening his duffle bag to explain what the chain he could see on his screen might be and how to use it. Steve wasn't even aware that Danny had slipped the whole get-up inside his bag instead of his own, pretending afterwards that he had too many things already in it, what with the gifts they had bought for the kids (Steve had made sure to mutter loud enough for Danny to catch his remark about all the unnecessary hair products.)

He still hadn't quite forgiven Danny ; all the blissful memories in the world couldn't stop him from letting him know what he thought about putting him in such a position. But he was getting there, the joy of being back home and seeing Grace and Charlie again going a long way in cooling him off, and they had gone to bed tired but the bickering phase was over.

He woke up to find Danny already awake, sitting against the headboard, watching him.

"I had a feeling you'd soon join the world of the living."

"Why are you awake already ?"

It was usually the other way around, Steve waking up with a smile next to the man he planned to love till the end of his life.

"Jet lag. I should have waited a bit to go to bed."

"You're used to worse when you go back to New Jersey."

"I know. Must have had things on my mind."

He didn't seem to want to expand on that thought so Steve made himself comfortable against his partner, resting his back against Danny's chest. Danny's arms closed around Steve's torso in return, gently playing with his chest hair or tracing his tattoos.

"Do you want me to give you something else to think about ?" he asked, knowing well Danny would understand what he was offering.

Steve remembered with the utmost clarity the day Danny had learned about Steve's going to see a therapist to understand his dreams, and the subsequent five minutes he'd spent watching Danny howling with laughter. Steve had not been pleased.

Yet he had let go of his frustration soon after he put an end to the sessions and proceeded to tell Danny about his latest dreams, working out their significance with him.

For the dreams had kept coming, paving the way to a better understanding of himself and his deepest needs. Creating a bond like no other between him and Danny. And sometimes the script for some inventive and quite risqué lovemaking that Steve was eager to experience and enjoy with his lover.

"Go ahead," Danny answered.

"Okay. It was kind of weird…"

"Your dreams are always weird. You are a weird guy, it's fitting."

"Shut up and listen. So I was this young guy, growing up alone because my parents weren't interested in me and I was deformed."

"How deformed ? Quasimodo-deformed ?"

"More like cock and balls not showing up, still tucked behind my pelvic bones, or my perineum, I don't really know."

"You were a girl ?" Danny wondered to tease him.

Steve gave a slap on Danny's thigh, nothing too hard, but nothing too gentle either.

"No, I wasn't a girl. It felt like it was some well-known condition in that world, and when I turned 18 I went to have an operation that would get me right. Guys like me, whose genitals didn't show, were called non-visibles. The operation made you a visible. It gave you a place in society that you couldn't pretend to without."

"I'm sure many women would say that's a very male point of view. I never pegged you for a chauvinist."

"I don't think that was the point. More that you didn't get any physical pleasure without your cock and balls dangling out for all to see."

"That, on the contrary, this person talking right now, is the exhibitionist in you I know and love."

"Are you done ? I wonder why I keep dreaming of you as this wonderful human being when you keep harassing me in real life !"

"So I do appear in this weird dream of yours ?"

"Of course, you do. You were some kind of medical specialist, they called you a Life Support, and your mission was to stimulate my pelvis and genitals after the surgery. Every day for a year, you lived with me and took care of me in every way."

"Stimulate you ?" Danny repeated. "Like this ?"

Danny's hand descended to reach Steve's crotch, his fingers gently massaging the skin around his cock and balls, regularly stroking his dick that didn't fail to react, hard and fast.

"Yes, a little bit more to the left. Right, just like that."

"Okay, what happened next ?"

Steve had to fight to get back on track, and Danny didn't make it easy when he kept on stimulating him. But Steve knew Danny took his job as boyfriend/therapist very seriously.

"I fell in love with you, and I thought you did too, so when the year was over, I asked you to stay with me."

"And it didn't go down the way you expected."

"How did you know ?"

"Because I know you, babe. Even when you thought I might be in love with you too, you agonized for months before talking to me."

"As I said, you're not as contrary in my dreams. You could have given in immediately in that one too."

"Where would be the fun ?" Danny laughed, kissing Steve's temple to belie his words.

This time, Steve caressed his thigh in reply.

"The fun is when you make love to me. But you didn't want to, so I had to choose someone else. During that year, I had to remain naked, and everyone I crossed paths with was allowed to stimulate me too. I guess that rule was to ensure the new visibles wouldn't fixate on the one person who took care of them, show them they could have a good time with other people too. I remember Adam, Lori, and Nick, but I think there were others too."

"You slut !" Danny snorted before he kissed his temple again.

Steve deemed it useless to add that his parents might have participated too. He was not in the mood to deal with some Oedipus talk. Or another rant against Doris' lack of maternal instinct, as Danny was wont to do.

"So what happened next ? Did we get our happily ever after ?"

"At the end, yes, but not at first. I thought I had lost you entirely, so I went back to Nick, and he was my first lover."

"Sleeping with Nick, hmm ? Who is he to you nowadays when you think of him ? Do you remember the comrade in arms ? The friend ?"

Danny was so serious suddenly, and Steve responded in kind.

"I see someone who betrayed me. And even worse, he wasn't true to himself and the oath he had taken. He used his skills for money, he stopped caring about defending people and got them killed instead if necessary."

"Okay. So why would you let him possess you in your dreams ?"

"I guess… it was like settling for second best, telling myself that if I couldn't have you, then at least I was sure he could make my body happy."

"Except you didn't, not really."

"You mean settle ? No, I know I can't, not now, not after what we've created together. It was the same in the dream, you know ? And I was glad of that way dreams have to let two possibilities coexist without denying each other. I was able to have that first time with Nick, to make sure I learned what was really important, and then erase the facts and have my first time with you too, and it didn't feel impossible."

"Yeah, I see how that could be handy in real life."

"Yeah. But I don't need it in real life, not for this, because you were my first, and you'll be my last."

Danny seemed to think Steve had gone a little too deep with this last sentence and brought him back on topic.

"So what do you make of this dream ?"

Steve thought about how he had become visible in this other life, and how he wanted it to be a fact in the real one too, for everybody to know who he was, and who he loved.

"That I want to marry you."

He felt Danny tense behind him. In a hurry, he turned, holding himself on an elbow, and took Danny's hands in his.

"Listen to me. I know your first marriage left you wary of tying the knot ever again. But it will be different between us. It already is. Our relationship has nothing to do with what you had with Rachel. We're equals, we have each other's back, and we never fail to tell the other when something's bothering us. You love me, you've been supporting me ever since we met, helping me to get over my hang ups, and I've tried to do the same for you. I love you, so much. And I want you to know that I'll be there for you, forever, and I need to know the reverse is true."

Danny leaned down to kiss him, but then, instead of giving any kind of answer, he stood up from the bed and went to the chest of drawers to get something out. Steve recognized the envelope where Danny kept important papers – and of course pictures of Grace and Charlie, both taken on their birth days – hidden under his socks and boxers, but he wondered if it was just a delaying tactic or if there was a reason he failed to see.

He was not any more enlightened when Danny came back to kneel on the bed in front of him. One of his hands was closed and whatever it held, Steve would only know when Danny decided to show him.

"You're right," Danny said, "I love you. Okay, maybe not _all_ of you, not the control freak tendencies and competitive streak, nor the penny-pinching, but I love you anyway, because you have the biggest heart, and you stand up for anybody who needs it, you never give up when you fight for someone else, even though you've been let down more often than not. So I want to be there for you too, for the rest of our lives. Just to keep your inflated ego in check, you know."

Steve laughed. That was just so Danny, good and bad thrown together, perfect image of their lives.

"You're right," Danny repeated," my relationship with Rachel made me wary, and I sure know that the biggest love doesn't guarantee anyone against a falling out, but I'm older, I know better. We're partners in everything, and we made it this year, and you've come so far, I'm so proud of you. So I wanna snatch you off the market. I want to be your husband, and you mine. Let all the Emersons in the world know that I've put a ring on it."

Danny opened his hand and there lay a simple, beautiful ring. Just a flat band, golden and large enough to hide an inscription on the inside, but Steve could see the metal was bare at the moment.

Steve had to ask before he let his mind soar with hope and love.

"Is that your first marriage's wedding ring ?"

Danny looked at him as if he had grown a second head and the superfluous one was responsible for uttering such a stupid question.

"Are you crazy ?! Wait, why am I asking ? Of course you're crazy ! No, it's a new one, even I am not insensitive enough to use the same ring twice. The old one, I had it melted and turned into earrings for Grace."

It was indeed a silly question, but Steve felt better for asking it and getting the answer he'd hoped for.

"Will you marry me ?" Danny asked this time.

"Yes, but that's only because I love your kids and I want to raise them with you, you know."

Danny didn't take the bait this time.

"And I love you for that too."

Steve kneeled in his turn to take Danny in his arms. They stayed like that for a long, happy moment. Steve could see the most marvelous future unfold in front of his closed eyes and he couldn't wait for the day Danny would put this ring on his finger.

They detached and kissed for a while, before lying back down on the bed. They would be late at work, probably, but today was too much of a special day to care.

"Steve and Daniel McGarrett-Williams," Steve tried aloud. "Nice."

Danny frowned.

"Wait a minute ! I happen to like it better the other way around. Daniel and Steve Williams-McGarrett. Flows much better."

"Danny, you know I'm right, I have a much better taste than you for that kind of thing."

"Better taste my ass ! This marriage is doomed from the beginning !"

Steve grinned and kissed him. He had no doubt his opinion would prevail in the end.

\-------------

The lead had finally panned out. The guy they thought might have known their victim's ex-wife was dead three days before. Too convenient for the killer to be a coincidence. The woman they already thought to be guilty hadn't done a very good job of covering her tracks, dumping bodies on her way, but she was smart enough to realize the two detectives knew. That they were going to arrest her and send her to jail.

She had drawn her gun on Steve, faster than either Danny or him could have predicted. Steve had managed to disarm her, only for the woman to twist away and grab Steve's own gun, aiming for Danny this time.

Steve hadn't thought at all, putting himself in the line of fire before he grabbed the arm once more and got the upper hand. Danny cuffed her and read her the Miranda rights, then called HPD to come retrieve their prisoner. Steve was still tense, images of what could have happened invading his mind, and he welcomed Danny's rant, once all was settled and the killer on her way to a cell, with relief and happiness.

He was pretty sure Danny kept talking on purpose, to give him time to settle down too, and that he only led him outside, back to the Camaro, after he was sure Steve was okay to deal with anyone else.

"Hey," Danny stopped Steve with a hand on his arm, "we're next to the jeweler. Give me five minutes to get the rings, okay ?"

A few days after they had mutually popped the question, Danny had finally decided on the words he wanted to engrave on their wedding bands and Steve had been happy to let him handle this responsibility.

"Okay, let's go."

He fell into step beside Danny and followed him into the shopping mall.

"You stay here," Danny told him, "I don't want you to see the inscription before the day."

Which of course made Steve three times more curious, and determined to find out, one way or another. Danny knew it, and that was probably why he'd played it that way. Challenge accepted.

As he waited for his fiancé's return – Steve loved to call Danny like that in front of people and watch him squirm in embarrassment – Steve wandered around, taking in the closest shops in the mall. His eyes landed on some sort of chapel nestled between a flower shop and a vet practice.

Maybe the fact that they were talking a lot about marriage these days, organizing everything to make it the best of days for the both of them, was the reason why his feet took him closer to the chapel to find out what kind of faith they preached. Or maybe it was some memory, some detail reminding him of something he knew in his childhood he had all but forgotten since then.

It was not the brochure at the entrance that gave him this feeling of déjà vu but the man coming up to meet him. He was clearly a local, and something about him was familiar, but Steve couldn't place him immediately.

"Stevie, is that you ?"

It was indeed possible this was due to the fact that Steve had known him as a child. The man's hair was graying and his slightly rotund silhouette lacked the tonicity of youth. He was watching Steve with a happy grin that suddenly brought back memories of his father.

"Akamu ?!"

"That's me."

The image of the man he had met so many years before superimposed on that of the older guy presently standing in front of him. The similarities showed more precisely than the differences brought by age and Steve gladly answered the call of the hug offered to him.

"Akamu, it's good to see you. I'll never forget how much you helped my dad after my mother's death."

It never failed to feel weird to talk about Doris' death now that many people knew she was very much alive (and kicking, especially those unlucky enough to incur her wrath and sarcasm.) Steve didn't know if Akamu was aware of what had happened these past years, John's death and Doris' "resurrection," but he had been the cornerstone of his father's sanity for months after Doris had supposedly died in that explosion and John was left a mess by her sudden and frightful, terrible disappearance.

"It's good to see you too, Steve. I heard about your father. I was so saddened, the man had done so much good for this community, fighting crime and helping the ones in need of comfort and answers."

Steve's eyes stung a bit.

"You're right, he was no ordinary man and I'll always miss him."

"I know you two had a hard time talking to each other back then. Did you manage to get close again before he died ?"

Steve wasn't particularly surprised that Akamu had immediately touched on the sore spot. He had been witness to the deteriorating father/son relationship, had even tried, at Steve's request, to change John's mind about sending his children away. He knew John had sent Steve far away with the best intentions, but that Steve had resented him for it. Fiercely.

"No," Steve painfully admitted. "I came back too late for that, understood too many things even later. His death opened my eyes in many ways, as did my mother's reappearance. It taught me to rely on myself, but also to love _now_ the ones who are important to me. This is a lesson I had a hard time learning ; the Navy helped me grow up, but it also taught me rules I didn't really believe in. But I'm finally there. I'm marrying soon the man I love."

"Really ? That's very good news, indeed. Have you been together a long time ?"

"More than a year, and before that we were best friends for about nine years. It's weird to think that my father's death was precisely the reason why I met Danny. But It's almost as if I couldn't imagine my life without him from the moment we did meet, even when all we shared was friendship."

"Friendship is certainly the best foundation on which to base a successful marriage. I'm glad to hear you two already share that."

"What about you, Akamu ? Do you work here ?"

"I do. I founded this place. It was built to offer a spiritual support to anyone in need. Just like anyone can bring in their own religion, their own beliefs. I bless marriages, too. Life and love, in all their manifestations."

Steve felt a pang in his chest. A desire to… the certainty that he had walked in there for a reason, and that was to be united to Danny by this very special man. It couldn't be a coincidence that his path crossed Akamu's again after more than twenty years just when he was about to tie his life to the man he loved.

The sound of Danny's voice through the chapel's open door only fortified this feeling.

"Steve ? Babe, I'm done, we can go."

"Danny, come here. I want to introduce you to an old friend."

Danny approached with curiosity, naturally coming next to Steve who put his arm around his shoulders.

"Danny, this is Akamu Kalua. And this is Danny Williams, my fiancé."

The men shook hands.

"Hi," Danny said, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm glad Steve found someone to share his life with. He's always been so full of love and care for everyone around him."

"No need to give me the pitch, I'm already buying him."

Danny's right hand landed on Steve's abs and stayed there, as if to prove his point, possessive. And Steve loved that.

"Akamu, mind if I talk with Danny for a minute ?"

"No, go, there's nobody else here to disturb right now."

Steve led Danny towards a corner where a few chairs offered them the opportunity to sit next to each other. Then Steve took Danny's hands in his.

"Danny, I know we're preparing for a proper wedding, something that will tie us legally and in front of our families. But I had this idea…"

"You want us to be married by this man."

Steve stared at his lover, nonplussed to realize he was so transparent.

"How did you guess ?"

"Babe, I know you, and maybe this is not the kind of chapel I'm more used to but I can see what kind of place this is. Plus I heard your friend's words when I came in."

"So, how do you feel about it ?"

"It's that important to you ?"

Steve squirmed.

"I feel… Akamu helped my father after Mom died. He helped us all, in fact. I remember trying to forget, because thinking of Mom hurt so much, but he was the one who got me to talk about her, to reminisce the good times too. To give a meaning to my life again. I think Dad also realized how far the feeling of being one half of a couple could reach and that was why he felt like he was not complete anymore, and that was all thanks to his discussions with Akamu. Sometimes he said that he would have taken to the bottle and never come back if not for him."

"From what you told me, I think your father would have fought his way back for you and Mary anyway. But it's good that Akamu was there for him. Too bad his advice didn't extend to keeping you and your sister around."

"I think he did his best, but Dad was stubborn when he thought he had to act a certain way."

Danny snickered.

"Yeah ? So the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Big shocker !"

They looked at each other with loving smile before Danny took one of his hands back that he put on Steve's cheek.

"Babe, obviously this man has ties to your past that mean a lot to you. If you wish for him to bless our marriage, I will follow you there, just like everywhere else."

Steve leaned down to kiss Danny in thanks. It remained chaste, in respect for the place they were in, but conveyed all the love they felt for each other.

"Come on, let's ask Akamu if he can bless us."

"Now ?"

"Why not ? There's no time like the present !"

"But what of Grace and Charlie ? And our team ? Our families ?"

"We can have all the people on the island here in a short time," Steve answered as he made his way back to Akamu. "The families will get the proper wedding."

Lost in his meditation, Akamu opened his eyes again when Steve stood back in front of him.

"Could you bless us, Akamu ? I know it's short notice but…"

"I heard you and Danny, Steve. I'd be happy to do it and be a witness to your love."

"Are you free later today ? We want Danny's kids to be there with us, and our ohana too. Our whole family on the island."

"I will be available to you, do not worry about that. Gather your friends and family for this special moment and come back. I'll be there for you both."

Steve turned back towards Danny.

"We're doing it ?"

A small smile graced Danny's face and he nodded, more handsome than ever. So handsome that Steve couldn't resist leaning down to kiss his partner once more, softly, longingly.

His eyes never left Danny's as he stood back straight.

They had to go and get the kids first. Grace's crashed car had been replaced by Stan but the new one was actually at the repair shop for a tune-up ; Steve's truck was available but Danny didn't want Grace to drive it, finding it far too big for a still-new driver. And anyway, going home would give them the opportunity to change into something more suitable than cargo pants and sweaty shirts.

Danny texted Grace to make sure she was there with Charlie and tell them to put on something good and to be ready in half an hour. Once he was done, Steve fished for his phone in one of his pockets and called to get Five-0 ready.

"Junior ? I'm gonna need you. Danny's going to text you an address in a minute. Forward it to the whole team. I want you all to join us at this address once you've freshened up and put something nice on. Tell them we want you all here in an hour and a half. Got it ?"

Junior's military obedience was a blessing in such a moment for it meant no question, prompt reaction and efficient outcome. Danny was less happy with Eric, but he succeeded in cutting the call short by ordering his nephew to be at the address in time before abruptly hanging up.

The kids were far from ready when they arrived, but full of questions. Danny herded them both back to their bedrooms in that way he'd had years to master and that Steve was still struggling with at times, a mix of paternal authority and snarky humor that had them on the move. Steve left him at it and went to look for something nice to wear for himself and Danny while his soon-to-be husband – or maybe he should say blessed companion – was doing the same for his children. Their children. He hadn't talked to Danny about that, but he hoped to be able to do something about it after the wedding. He'd adopt them legally, if it was at all possible, but it was just a pipe dream since they had both their parents to take care of them ; he'd settle for a note, somewhere on legal papers, that he was more to them than just their biological father's husband. Another legal guardian, someone who'd be there for them as much as needed. And he knew Danny would feel better too knowing Steve would be there for them in case something bad happened to him.

They managed to field questions and dodge traps to keep the reason for their dressing up a secret. The result of their efforts was quite nice, everyone looked good, and Danny more so than anyone else. Though the light in Danny's eyes when he looked at Steve seemed to imply the same opinion directed at him. He was kind of used to that look from Danny by now, but it never failed to please him immensely. Almost as much as the heated look he always got from his lover by simply getting naked.

All in all, the only one left with no clue about their reason to gather in this weird place was probably Charlie. Five-0 wouldn't have been much of an investigation team if the guys hadn't figured it out, and Grace quickly drew the right conclusion out of the elements at her disposal, like Steve and Danny constantly looking at each other with a sweet (sickening) smile, the nice clothes, the gathering of all the important people on this island. She wasn't her father's daughter for nothing (snark included.)

Akamu welcomed them back inside his place. Subtle changes had been brought, candles lighting up the space instead of electric bulbs, a few harmonious bouquets of local flowers, offered by their friends, perfuming the room. It was all very cozy, hippy vibe putting them all at ease at they were offered to sit down while they reflected on this moment and the closeness they were about to share.

"Is there something we should know or… I don't know, maybe recite, for this ceremony ?" Steve asked.

Akamu smiled.

"In this question, I recognize the straight-A student I remember from so many years ago. No, there's nothing to prepare, unless you wish for it. This is a blessing, not a scripted ceremony. I'll use whatever words come to me, and offer a safe place for anyone else wishing to add their own blessing while we're all gathered here."

Those last words were addressed to their family, and the friends who shared with Steve and Danny, day after day, the best of themselves, fighting against bad guys for the good of the population of Hawaii, or supporting each other in tough moments. He felt such a deep connection to each of them. Words or no words, he knew their presence at his side, on this day, would leave an ineffable memory in his mind.

"We all know why we're here," Akamu began as they formed two loose circles, Danny and Steve standing by his sides, and the others on a second, larger ring. "All of us have ties to one or both of those men. Ties of love and friendship, ties of work or family. Ties that lead us to want the best for both of them, to see them enjoy love for the rest of their lives."

Everyone nodded or smiled in approval.

"You found a good one, Uncle D !" Eric added. "Mom's gonna be jealous."

"Shut up, Eric," Danny answered with no real heat.

"Steve," Akamu took control of the situation again, as if Eric had never spoken, "you've always been a generous soul, and you show it every day by putting your life at risk to protect others, that's obvious to anyone watching the news. You followed in your father's footsteps and made him proud. You stand between good and bad, you lead people towards the light. You live for your ohana.

"Danny, I may not know you, but I'm sure that Steve chose you for the best of reasons. It means together you feel you are better men. That you're a force to be reckoned with. A force, I have no doubt, working for the betterment of mankind."

Steve fully turned towards Danny and spoke of his deepest belief.

"Danny is the most loving man I know. Love for his children, for his family and his friends, even for the people he protects, and now for me. He's got the biggest heart you'll find."

"Then you two are indeed lucky you found each other," Akamu resumed. "Together, you decided to live your life side by side, entwined in the most intimate way. You share love and desires. You create a new family that you vow to nurture so that it can blossom and provide support, the fertile ground on which those children will find the strength to create their own lives and ohana."

Akamu opened his arms and turned towards Danny's children.

"Grace and Charlie, come here with us and stand close ; let's make this circle of love and life bigger and brighter."

The children moved closer, Grace tucking herself under Steve's arm and Charlie coming around to stand by Danny's side, brought closer by his father's arm over his own shoulders. As he felt her eyes on him, Steve realized that Grace seemed to want to say something but was shy about it.

"You want to tell us something, Gracie ?" he encouraged her.

"Yes ! I'm so happy to be here with you two today, because ever since I met Steve, more than ten years ago, I saw how Dad looked at him, with admiration first, and soon with love. The friendship kind of love, or maybe I was too young to realize there was more to it, all I know is that the day you both told us you were now a couple, it felt like the foregone conclusion to something I always felt was missing. You guys are made for each other, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And I know you'll be happy together. Happy enough to make the other people around you happy too."

"You need to add something, buddy ?" Danny asked Charlie.

The kid seemed shy, feeling the eyes of every adult suddenly on him, and he looked at his father.

"I'm happy too, Danno."

"And I'm happy that you're happy," Danny answered, stroking his son's hair.

"Someone else want to share something ?" Akamu asked.

"I do," Adam's even voice said from behind Steve, but a hand gesture from Akamu had him joining the first circle. "I've known these two men for quite a few years now, and our meeting didn't happen under the best circumstances. But they gave me a chance, helped and supported me as much as they could. They've done it again not that long ago, giving me a reason to wake up in the morning and go about my day when everything around me seemed to crumble down. If two people deserve love and happiness, then they do, for standing up for their friends. I, for one, vow to be there for them any time they need me, and to do my best to support them in my turn. Danny, Steve, I wish you all the best."

Danny was the closest. He extended his arm to shake hands with Adam, not in a business-as-usual way but with a long, intense grip that said you're welcome as well as thank you so much for being there with us in this most important moment.

Each in their turn, Eric, Lou, Tani, Jerry, and even Junior joined the circle and added their wishes for love and happiness. Tani lightly teased Lou about his glistening eyes, making everything lighter until Steve barged in.

"I want to say something, too. I was the one who thought this would be a good idea to share this blessing together, today. We'll be married soon, giving in to the requirements of the law, and our extended families will be there, but I found I couldn't wait anymore to become this man's companion for life. Danny, you're already my family. You, Grace and Charlie. Because you've been by my side for ten years now. You've supported me, even when you disagreed with my "crazy plans." You've taken care of me when I was at my lowest. You've gone to the end of the world to bring me back home, stuck with me when I was sick or too weak to cope by myself, and made sure I knew I could rely on you if need be. In other words, you've loved me for so long that it seems incredible right now that we didn't come together sooner. But these feelings that have existed on so many levels between us, for years, are to me the proof that we can get through anything together, and that we'll stay together. Also, you've tried to teach me to deal with my emotions. So today, in front of our friends, I just want to tell you this, I love you."

"And I love you," Danny answered.

By this point, the rest of the room had kind of taken on a fuzzy feeling, the world becoming a distant second on Steve's perception of his environment. In this moment, everything was Danny.

"We came here," Danny continued, "because I could see how important it felt to you, someone from your past binding us together ; someone with ties with your father. And I'm glad we did now, glad we're here with some of the people we love best and are closest to us. I'm incredibly proud of you for opening up like that and baring your emotions in front of us all. I see it as the proof that I was right to believe this relationship had a chance to work out, despite all our differences, and all the ways you had been taught to suppress emotions, especially where another man's concerned. But mostly, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world because for some insane reason ten years ago, you, the super-SEAL, so handsome and so intelligent, you chose _me_ to be your partner. I had my reservations back then, but it turned out for the best. You changed my life for the better when you made relocating here to be close to Grace a much easier move. And then you chose me one more time, over a year ago, when you decided to enter in a different kind of relationship with me – a gay relationship, which can still be quite the hardship in this world we're living in – and then again when you asked me to come live with you. And you do it again today, even after we went through the difficult times any couple has to face. You chose me, just like I chose you, and my only hope is that we'll keep doing so for as many years as fate, your crazy schemes and the criminal population of Hawaii will see fit to let us live together. I can't wait for all the arguments we're gonna have ! Can't wait to grow old next to you."

One drunken night, Danny had shared with Steve the details of the different scenarios he had dreamed of after being shot in quarantine. The idea of them still tight together, even when wrinkled, white-haired and decrepit, was by far the most tantalizing non-sexual fantasy Steve had ever heard about, and he loved to bring this image to mind very regularly, like a talisman, a mantra, a blessing. Danny knew it ; this was very much on purpose that he had brought up the topic.

Akamu and everyone else was looking at them fondly, but before one of them could speak again, Danny took a box out of his pocket.

"I have something for you," he said, eyes straight into Steve's. "For us, in fact."

He opened up the small box to show what Steve had guessed was their wedding bands.

"With these rings," Danny added, "we say in front of everyone that we're tied together. That this thing between you and me, we're ready to work on it, through good times and bad times. That we'll always love and support each other."

"That's what I want," Steve answered.

More than anything.

He gave his hand to Danny for him to put the band on his fourth finger. Then he took the second ring to pass it on Danny's hand and close the circle. Before, he brought the ring closer to his face and squinted to read the elegant inscription.

He shocked a bit. So many layers to this simple engraving, so many meanings that only the two of them could get.

" _Steve & Danny – We'll be dreaming together, forever_"

So many years of love to look forward to.

\-------------

The day Danny marries Steve in front of their friends is yet another one in paradise in this place where the sun always shines.

Danny can't believe his luck. He's given up his job and everything else he's built to be with this man. This young guy, who's been visible for hardly more than a year but knows his mind so well that this time was enough for him to make a decision and stand by it. Steve wants Danny, and God help him, Danny wants him back !

The marriage is just the next step in this life they've decided to share forever. Their families are there to stand witness.

There's Doris and John, who made Steven feel inadequate all his life, and Danny is hard pressed not to give them a piece of his mind. How they could let such a wonderful human being feel less than perfect is beyond him. How they could keep him separated from life, from friends, just because his body was a bit… – let's call it shy and be done with it – is such a nonsense than Danny thinks it doesn't bode well for their future impact on Steve's life if he's got anything to say about it.

Because if he's got anything to say about it, Danny's family will become Steve's family – and Mary Ann's too, for the girl didn't have it any easier than her big brother.

Danny's parents have already adopted Steve, it's clear from the way Clara and Eddie have taken to him since the moment Danny introduced them all. His sisters and brother are just as enamored with Steve and they've let Danny know in the clearest way that he's lucky to have met him first. Danny's children adore him and want to include him anytime they do something. Steve loves the attention, Danny can tell, and he blossoms every day a bit more.

Danny stands in front of Steve, eyes never leaving each other, smile firmly etched on their faces. They exchange the sacred vows to say they want to live for and by the other, together, forever.

As the oldest of the two, it was Danny's duty to provide the legal document. Danny offers to Steve the parchment that he unrolls in haste and begins to browse until Steve's eyes stop on a particular passage they never discussed. Danny knows this is something that will make Steve happier still, but the tears he can see forming in his eyes are more than he thought he'd witness.

"I, Daniel Williams," Steve reads aloud for everyone to hear, "declare Steve McGarrett to become my children's second father, for he loves them as much as I do and has proved many times already that he will do whatever it takes to keep them safe and happy for the rest of his life. By the power of this declaration, let us introduce Steve McGarrett-Williams as Grace and Charlie Williams' father."

There's a ton of applause and Steve's arms close around Danny. There're Grace and Charlie running to hug them both, the whole Williams clan coming to kiss the four of them, Mary who leads by the hand a not-so-little-anymore Joan towards her Uncle Steve to show him they're happy for him too, the Five-0 ohana, past and present, wishing them all the love in the world.

The orchestra decides it's time for them to open the dance and Danny offers his hand to his husband. More clapping can be heard as they cling to each other and begin to turn all around the dance floor. Steve leans down and Danny meets him to share another kiss, more heated and filthy this time, his hands sliding under Steve's jacket to spread over his back. Their dancing slows down so that they can kiss and touch properly, surrounded by all their loved ones and the memories of those they lost but that they still cherish every day as if they were here. John and Matty, Joe White and Billy Selway, old or new ghosts showing them the importance of living life to the brim.

Living with Steve means that Danny will never suffer a shortage of love, passion or excitement.

He really can't wait.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of this particular journey. You never know, I might get inspired someday to add to it, but right now I feel it's complete as Steve and Danny are now together for the long haul and happy as can be.
> 
> Heartfelt thanks to those of you who let me know they enjoyed this story, but also to all the readers who gave me a chance to entertain them. I hope you enjoyed this last entry too and I welcome any comment you might have :)


End file.
